Tricky Like A Riddle
by catp21
Summary: Vivian Merryweather had a rotten life, up until she was enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But a dark secret jeapodises all that she loves...
1. Chapter 1

**Tricky Like a Riddle: Berkley Orphanage**

Vivian Hope had been orphaned and abandoned at the age of four. Since then, she had found herself an orphanage and not quite settled down there. Because when you were around Vivian, strange things happened. People disappeared, and plates were broken when nobody had been near them. Cutlery would throw themselves across the room at people, and there had been several injuries where the victims couldn't remember anything. Oh yes, Vivian Hope was an odd one, and nobody was sad when she got a letter saying that she had been asked to go to a boarding school far away. Nobody saw her leave, or even remembered her being there after she'd gone. Once she had gone, there was no trace of Vivian Hope in Berkley Orphanage at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Vivian spluttered as she emerged out of the wall and into a smoky, cramped train station. Families were gathered all around her, saying fond farewells and dragging trunks onto the train. It was a big red one, with a black front, and there were already children packed tightly onto it. Vivian fought her way on, and there was a pang inside her as she thought about what it would be like if she had a mother and father and younger sibling stood on the platform, waving, her mother crying, and little sibling asking when she'd see her again. But she didn't, and that was that. Vivian had learnt that you shouldn't wish too hard about something that you'll never have, because it will make your life seem even more miserable than it already was. She snaked down the long corridor that went right down the train, but every compartment was full. Then, right at the end, she found a compartment with just one person in it; a black-haired, dark eyed girl who glared at her, but didn't say a word. Vivian put her trunk on the shelf above the seat and sat down. She watched the other girl pull out a wand and bewitch a spider that had been running along the window. Intrigued, Vivian stared until the other girl saw her, then she hastily turned her head away. The girl sniffed, and Vivian sat, uncomfortable in the silence.

"I'm Vivian." she finally blurted. She was annoyed at herself because she was nervous, and she wasn't normally. She calmed herself down, and then carried on. "What's your name? And what are you doing to that spider?" The other girl turned and looked at Vivian in such a way that made her wish that she'd never even bothered to open her mouth.

"My name," the girl said, in a mean high pitched voice. "Is Pansy Parkinson." It sounded like a bit of a silly name to Vivian, but she kept her mouth shut.

"First year?" Pansy asked. When Vivian nodded she carried no, "Yeah, me too, but I know all about Hogwarts, my older brother tells me everything.

'Lucky you' thought Vivian sarcastically. Pansy smirked and Vivian settled down in her seat. The train was warm, and Vivian could feel her eyes drooping, but she wasn't too sure if she wanted to fall asleep with Pansy in the same compartment. So, for her own safety, Vivian picked up her bags and set off back down the corridor. Seeing as all the compartments were full, she settled for using her trunk as a seat in the corridor. For the rest of the journey she sat alone, got changed in the toilet, and fell over when the train screeched to a halt. She joined the mad throng of people that tumbled off the train, and then stood on the platform, a lost figure, bewildered for the first time in her life. Luckily for her, a huge man took that moment as an opportunity to start shouting,

"Firs' years, over here! Firs' years!"

Vivian hurried over, and stood behind a boy with scruffy black hair, and a boy with bright red hair, and ears to match. She coughed, and the black haired boy whipped around, and to Vivian's surprise, she saw a red lightening shaped scar on his head. He smiled at her, but she just stared at his head. She couldn't help herself, it was so…cool.

"What is that?" Vivian asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. But, to her dismay, the boy didn't answer, but merely turned away, and started chatting with his friend again. Vivian's temper rose, and she lashed out. She struck the boy round the face, turning his face the same colour as his friend's hair. She pulled out her wand, but to her surprise, he didn't draw his, but stepped smartly out of the way, and then walked forward, following the giant man who had started walking towards a huge lake.

"Four to a boat, no more than four!" the man yelled. "Oh," he added. "An' my name's Hagrid!" He looked at the scruffy haired boy Vivian had slapped. "Aright Harry?" Vivian scurried away from Harry, if he was a friend of the giant man's then she wanted to put as much space as possible between herself and him. She tucked her wand back inside her robes, and clambered into a boat with the girl she had met earlier, Pansy Parkinson. A pale skinned, blonde haired boy got in too, and to thuggish looking boys attempted to get in too. As a result, they both fell in the lake, and had to be fished out by Hagrid. When, eventually, everybody was in a boat, Hagrid signalled for them all to set off across the rippling waters of the dark lake.

After 15 minutes of heavy rowing, the first year students clambered out of the boats, Vivian among them. For a few minutes, in that rush of students pushing to get closer to their new school, she felt like there really was somewhere she belonged, somewhere where she would fit in, make friends. But then a cold feeling went over her body, and she was unable to move. Her eyes darted around, and she saw the blonde haired boy, who she had shared a boat with, stood, wand out, laughing. Hagrid turned around, and the boy quickly removed the spell, but Vivian wasn't about to pretend that it hadn't happened. Oh yes, she would get him back, if it was the last thing she would do!

They all stood out in the cold for a while, Hagrid banging on the doors with a giant fist. A damp mist surrounded them, and Hagrid was beginning to get impatient, when the doors shone open and a shaft of light shone on them all. A middle aged lady dressed in green robes stood there, an impatient look on her face.

"Where have you been?" she said shrilly. "The sorting should have started five minutes ago!" Hagrid apologised quietly and led Vivian and her fellow first years into a long corridor, up some stairs, and into the most fantastic room Vivian had ever seen. It was a huge hall, with apparently no ceiling, but the night sky, with stars twinkling above them. Candles were floating in the air, and banners were hung around the room; red and gold with a lion, yellow and black with a badger, blue and black with a raven, and green and silver, with a huge snake on it. Four long tables ran parallel down the hall, student sat around them, red on one table, then blue, then yellow, and then green. To the left of the door they had all just come through was a smaller table, which was obviously where all the teachers sat. And, at the centre of the table, was an old man, with a battered hat in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Vivian woke first. She looked around her and then smiled as she realised that she had some true friends. She tried to sit up, but woke up Harry in the process. He smiled sleepily at her.

"Mornin' sleepy head!" Harry muttered, rubbing sleep from his eyes. She smiled at him.

"Thanks for that last night," she said. "It meant a lot to me, you staying there." Just then, Ron and Hermione both woke up. Hermione looked in disgust at the boys, and then grabbed Vivian's arm. She dragged her all the way to breakfast. Vivian ate a bacon sandwich, but Hermione just sat there, staring at Vivian.

"What?" Vivian asked, her mouth full of bacon and bread.

"You actually _like _them, don't you," Hermione began. Vivian saw it as one of her lectures, so she interrupted.

"Yeah, so what? They're not that bad, honest Hermy!" Vivian replied, using Hermione's least favourite nickname.

"Don't call me that! And they are that bad. Ron's a stupid freckly idiot-"

"You like him really!"

"No I don't!" Hermione retorted. "And Harry's a pompous scar headed…ugh!"

Vivian sighed, why couldn't they just all be friends? It would make her life so much easier! She got up, leaving Hermione alone and ranting about Ron and Harry. Vivian cast a heat spell on herself, went to Matron, and got the next lesson off. Then she went into the grounds and removed the spell. She went and sat under a tree next to the lake, bathing in the mid-September sunshine. Slowly, she slipped into sleep, the sun on her face, her body warm all over. She must have lain there for ages, because she was woken up by somebody tapping on her arm. It was Harry, and apparently Professor McGonagall was absolutely furious at her missing three lessons. Vivian swore under her breath and ran inside, bumping into Professor Dumbledore on the way.

"Oh, sorry Professor won't do it again, honest!" she burbled.

"It's ok Vivian, but I would like to know where you are off to in such a hurry." Vivian explained, and was amazed to see that Dumbledore was laughing. He pulled out a scroll and quill, and wrote a small note for Professor McGonagall.

There you go," he said, handing her the note. "As far as Minerva knows, it's my entire fault." He explained, winking and walking off. Vivian didn't complain, but ran off to give McGonagall the note. She received a lecture about how important her education was, but was then let off.

"But don't do it again, Headmaster or no Headmaster!" Professor McGonagall warned her.

After that, Vivian went to the common room to see Harry and tell him the good news. He was thrilled, and so was Hermione and Ron, but Hermione left for the girls' dormitories. It was obvious that she'd rather be anywhere but with the boys. For the rest of the evening they joked about and did homework, and a very happy Vivian went to sleep that night.


	4. Chapter 4

September faded into October, and, as Halloween neared, homework piles grew as the trees turned from green to orange. Vivian grew more and more excited about the Halloween feast, and so became so distracted in lessons that she was threatened with a detention several times. But she managed to avoid detentions, and it was suddenly the night of the feast, and everybody was looking forwards to it.

Dumbledore made a small speech, and then the platters filled with all sorts of Halloween food: Pumpkin Pasties, Witch Pies, Black Cat sandwiches and jugs full of Pumpkin Juice, which Vivian really liked. She had always avoided it at breakfast, but she decided to try it and wished she had done earlier. Hermione was absent from the Gryffindor table, as she had locked herself in the girls toilets all day after overhearing Ron calling her names. Vivian was annoyed at him for this, but nothing was about to quench the overwhelming excitement of that day. It was her first proper Halloween; there had been small parties at the orphanage, but there weren't allowed to go trick or treating, they weren't allowed to do things properly. And besides, Vivian had a good feeling about that night.

She grabbed a couple of everything, and ten set about eating. She liked everything except for the Witch Pies; pastry filled with some kind of disgusting cheese. She slipped them onto Ron's plate as a joke and watched in disgust as he ate them.

"Ron!" Vivian cried. Tears were streaming down Harry's face as he laughed hysterically. Ron pulled a face and swallowed. His tongue hung out of his mouth, by this time Vivian was screeching with laughter. Then there was a small cough from behind them. They turned around to see McGonagall stood there, looking very unimpressed and the whole hall looking at them.

"Oops?" Vivian tried in vain.

The hall soon returned back to its natural noise level, and Dumbledore had just stood up to make another speech when Quirrel (the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher) ran in, screaming.

"TROLL! TROLL ON THE LOOSE! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" And then he fainted.

Absolute pandemonium broke out. There were students running everywhere, screaming. Harry and Ron looked at each other and ran off, leaving Vivian alone. She joined the mad scramble which the prefects were trying to calm down, and then was swept away in a current of students making their way back to the common rooms. Vivian just managed to get out as they raced past Gryffindor's stop. She collapsed onto the floor, followed by somebody who looked very similar to Ron. It wasn't Fred or George, she knew that, so this must be Percy, the only brother Ron doesn't really like.

"Hello!" Vivian said brightly, but Percy just looked at her in disgust and walked away.

"Charming," Vivian retorted, but she gave it up as a lost cause. When she walked into the common room, it was full of Gryffindors, and there were no available seats, so she sat with her back to an armchair. Her eyelids felt heavy in the heat, and she soon dozed off.

She was awoken later that night by a constant tapping on her arm.

"Gerroff me," Vivian mumbled, half asleep. "I'm trying to sleep!" She opened her eyes to see Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in front of her. Harry and Ron headed up to the boys dormitories, and the girls were left alone.

"You'll never guess what happened." Hermione said breathlessly.

"What?" Vivian asked in a non-committal voice.

"Ron and Harry saved me from the troll. They were brilliant, you should've seen them Viv'." Hermione smiled, "I owe them sooo much. They saved my life."

"And…?" Vivian asked.

"Well, I'm good friends with them now, so I was thinking, well, we could make a foursome?" Vivian stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, I work in ones or twos," Vivian said expressionlessly.

"Oh!" cried Hermione. "Fine! I get it! Selfish Vivian prefers to have somebody all to themselves, to not share them! Well, that's fine! I guess we can't be friends then, seeing as I'm not losing Harry and Ron!"

"FINE!" yelled Vivian, watching Hermione run upstairs. When she was gone, and Vivian was truly alone, Vivian sank to her knees, crying bitter tears over the good friend she had just lost.


	5. Chapter 5

A week had gone by since Hermione and Vivian had fallen out, but neither of them was willing to apologise. So they didn't hang around each other at all. Seeing as Harry and Ron were with Hermione, Vivian didn't see them much at all either. So, for a long time, Vivian was friend less. That is, until the new girl arrived.

She arrived at dinner one night. Her dark blonde hair was pulled into a small pony tail, and her big, light brown eyes searched the hall. Vivian looked up at her, and stuck her tongue out. The girl smiled, and Vivian got up and went over to her. Professor McGonagall was stood beside her, and she glared at Vivian as she approached.

"Yes, what would you like, Vivian?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, I really just wanted to meet her!" Vivian said happily.

"Of course," Professor McGonagall replied sarcastically. "And you expect me to believe that, just like I believed you when you said you had spattergroit?"

"I had spattergroit!" the new girl exclaimed. She then went very red, as though she shouldn't have spoken.

"Yes, that's why Catherine Cooper was late." McGonagall unwillingly left Catherine with Vivian.

"But, if I get any bad reports about you, I'm taking her away from you." Vivian winked at Catherine. She was going to be on her best behaviour from now!

Vivian finished of her tea, and the showed Catherine the way to the Gryffindor common room. When they got to the Fat Lady's portrait, Catherine turned to Vivian.

"Do you mind if I call you Viv?" she asked. Vivian shook her head. "Good. It sounds so much friendlier. You can call me Cat!" The two girls climbed into the common room. Catherine gasped.

"Wow! I've never seen a room so nice!" she went over to one of the paintings of Godric Gryffindor. "Oh and by the way, I'm pure blood." And the she walked off. Vivian followed her round the room, and then showed her the dormitory. There was a spare bed next to Vivian, where Catherine put her stuff. She then pulled a stand out of her trunk, some parchment, and started to paint. She mainly used blue, great whorls across the page. The painting was beautifully…odd. Vivian was enchanted by this strange painter girl. She was thrilled that she was her friend, but wasn't sure if they would get along well all the time. Vivian was an adventurous girl, always wanting to be busy, or doing something, whether it was practising spells, flying (which she actually quite liked, and she was going to try out for the team next year) or doing homework. As long as she was occupied, she was happy. But this girl seemed quite happy to spend her time in the dormitory painting, so Vivian ran out, and banged into Harry.

"Hi!" Harry said brightly. "I was…um…just going to practice my flying, so, um, do you want to come?" Vivian was surprised at his nervousness. They were friends, so why was he being so jittery. But she didn't argue, and they headed down to the grounds together. Harry kicked off, but Vivian watched from the ground for a while, and then joined him in the air. Both were naturals, but Harry was the one who had been recognised in their first lesson, because Vivian wasn't too close to Neville, so didn't try to get his rembrall back. For a while they played tag, but it got boring with just two of them, so they tried out some rolls Oliver Wood had shown Harry. Vivian was fine on the first few, but then she fell off the broom. She plummeted to the ground, screaming. Harry dived after her, just as Catherine wandered out. Her eyes widened, and she ran forwards, fumbling with her wand. She muttered a spell under her breath, but it didn't work. Harry was sure he wasn't going to reach Vivian, but he caught her just before she hit the ground. Unfortunately, Harry's broom had so much momentum that it carried going straight into the ground. His broom was fine, but Harry and Vivian were both knocked unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later, Vivian woke to see Catherine asleep in the chair next to her. She looked around, squinting from the light reflecting off the whiteness. Madam Pomfrey came over to her, smiling and carrying a jug of water and a bottle of medicine.

"Ah, you're awake! Harry woke up about half and hour ago, he's just down there." She pointed to a mess of black hair two beds down. "Here, drink some medicine, and then have some water."

"What happened to me?" Vivian asked. "I remember falling from my broom. And then Harry diving to get me, and Cat pulling out her wand, but nothing else."

"Harry caught you," Catherine explained. "But his broom, you and him just hit the ground. You were both unconscious, but luckily Hagrid saw you, and he brought you both up here." Vivian slumped back, her whole body ached. She lay there like that for ages, not able to move without hurting. Catherine had to leave for lessons, and she lay there in the silence, watching Harry sleep. She stayed like that for a long time, until Harry woke up. He rolled over and looked at her. Vivian saw that his face was cut and bruised. Her own face only had a cut down one cheek and a couple of bruises.

"Thanks," she said. "For saving me. It was really nice. Seems that you took it worse than me."

"Yeah, I know! And no problem, any time! But try not to fall from your broom too often, it kinda hurts!"

"Tell me about it!" Vivian exclaimed, and they both laughed, and then said 'Ouch!' at the same time. They leant back on their beds, and spent the next hour talking. AT twelve o'clock, Madam Pomfrey came in with their lunch, and then Catherine arrived at 1.

"All the teachers except Snape are letting you both off homework for a week. And Hermione says that she'll do your potions homework, Harry!" Catherine said brightly. "You two both missed a really exciting Transfiguration lesson! We were turning toads into frogs!" Catherine laughed. "Only joking, it was dull without you two!"

"Come on now Miss Cooper, it's time you went back to lessons!" said Madam Pomfrey as she came to take away Harry and Vivian's lunch trays. Catherine sighed, said goodbye and left. Harry and Vivian lay in an awkward silence that was suddenly disrupted by Hermione rushing into the Hospital Wing, tears streaming down her face. At first, Vivian thought she was going to rush up to her, and hug her, crying. But instead, she flung herself on to Harry, sobbing. Harry stroked her hair, whispering in her ear. She got up and came over to Vivian.

"Look, Viv, I'm sorry. I know you won't want to be friends any more, but can we at least not be enemies?" Vivian nodded, and Hermione grinned, hugging her. Vivian hugged back, but inside a fiery anger was still burning.

Hermione stayed with them for about two hours. Apparently, she had gotten permission from Professor Dumbledore to come and sit with them all afternoon. She had brought her homework, in case they fell asleep, and about fifteen books for them both. Harry fell asleep, so Hermione and Vivian laughed at how cute he looked in his sleep. After Hermione had been there for two and a half hours, Professor McGonagall arrived, and sent Hermione out. She had a quiet talk with Madam Pomfrey, and then came over to Vivian.

"Congratulations, you are officially allowed to leave the Hospital Wing. The teachers will go easy on you for three days, and then it'll be back to the hard work that I'm sure you have missed!" Vivian laughed, and Professor McGonagall smiled. 'Vivian's a nice girl, bit temperamental, but she's got her heart in the right place' thought McGonagall as she made her way out of the Hospital Wing.


	7. Chapter 7

It was about a month after Vivian got out of the Hospital Wing, when he came. He wasn't new, but he had been moved from Hufflepuff to Gryffindor for being too…unHufflepuffish. Vivian was sprawled in an armchair, playing Exploding Snap with Catherine, when he walked in. A gust of wind followed him, and everybody looked up. His black hair was scruffy, and hung over his grey eyes. He had olive skin and looked like he came from somewhere tropical. He stood there, a puzzled look on his face as he took in his surroundings. Vivian scrambled out of her seat to help him. She showed him where the boys dormitories where, and then took him on a tour of the school. Afterwards, he took her hand, kissed it, and said,

"Thank you for showing me round, it was very kind of you, pretty girl Vivian." Vivian blushed. His accent was sweet, and Vivian liked it. They drew closer, and Vivian thought he was going to kiss her, but he just whispered his name in her ear and ran off. Vivian sighed, and wondered why nearly everybody was scared to come near her, with the exceptions of Harry and Catherine. Even Hermione and Ron seemed reluctant now, and that made Vivian feel sad. She looked down at her black starry watch and swore. She was late for History of Magic. Not that Professor Binns would notice. But today was the day where they had to look at their own history, rather than that of the Magic World in general. Vivian was quite looking forward to the lesson, mainly because she wanted to know the names of her parents, and grandparents, and whether anybody in her family was still alive, except for her. But, in a way, she was nervous. What if she turned out to be related to Snape? And what if she was related to somebody like Crabbe or Goyle? If so, she would probably leave Hogwarts and permanently become a Muggle. She ran down the corridor, creaked open the door and slipped inside, falling into her seat next to Catherine. Cat looked at her in a puzzled way, but didn't say anything in case Professor Binns told them off. He was already half way round the class. Parvati Patil was laughing because it said that her sister was Padma Patil.

"Duh!" she said, laughing. But then her friend Lavender Brown gasped. She clenched her hands into fists, and attempted to hit Professor Binns, but her fists just went straight through him. He frowned at her and Parvati put her arm round her. Vivian and Catherine pulled faces at each other and grinned. Binns went round the classroom leaving people happy, shocked, upset and angry. But he didn't stop; he just carried on round the classroom. When he reached Catherine and Vivian (they were the last ones) Vivian saw a small round object in his ghostly hand. He reached toward Catherine and moved it up and down in front of her face. The small round object then spoke in a metallic voice.

"Catherine Cooper – Pure Blood – Ancient Family – Many Still Living" Catherine nodded and smiled at Vivian.

"Go on Viv, this is your chance to find your family!" Binns moved it up and down in front of her face. She felt a lump rise to her throat, and her heart was beating twice as fast, twice as loud. Binns stopped moving the round object. Catherine squeezed Vivian's hand. 'The moment of truth!' thought Vivian nervously. And then the object spoke words that would change Vivian's life forever.

"Vivian Riddle – only living relative Tom Riddle – Grandfather – otherwise known as Lord Voldemort" Catherine let go of Vivian's hand. Whispers went round the class and Vivian heard things like 'Voldemort's granddaughter' 'evil blood' and 'knew there was something weird about her'. Tears came to Vivian's eyes, but she wiped them away. Everybody was staring at her, but the worst thing was the look on Catherine's face. A mixture of shock, disgust and sympathy. Vivian stood up. And then she caught sight of him. Harry. Staring at her, and the look in his eyes was that of pure hatred. And this time, when the tears came, she let them fall down her cheeks, splashing onto her robes and the desk in front of her. Binns was looking at her in a strange way as well.

"If you don't mind, Professor," Vivian said in a strange strangled voice. "I'm going to go to the Hospital Wing as I don't feel to well." Professor Binns nodded and Vivian ran out. She ran all the way to the Entrance Hall, where she bumped into Dumbledore. He smiled at her kindly.

"Are you all right, Miss Hope?" he asked. But Vivian just turned to him, a pained expression on her face.

"I'm not Miss Hope. I'm Miss Riddle!" she screeched, and then rushed outside. Dumbledore was close behind, and Vivian screamed at him, hurling abusive words and casting spells. But Dumbledore just stood there calmly, which enraged her even more. After about ten minutes of sobbing and shouting and spell casting, Vivian grew tired, and Dumbledore came over to her.

"Tell me everything," he requested. So she did, and it poured out. All about how she'd always wished for family, no matter how bad it was. And now her wish had come true, and she'd been landed with the worst, most evil man on earth. And, all through, Dumbledore nodded and smiled, making little noises.

"It seems that you are stuck in the middle of a rather tricky situation, Miss Hope!" he replied, putting emphasis on the Hope. Vivian smiled a wry smile.

"Ok, thanks Dumbledore, but I should probably get back to my lessons now," Vivian said sarcastically. "Oh, and thanks for stating the obvious!" But, behind that sarcasm, she felt warmth towards the old teacher who somehow managed to love each and every one of his students, no matter how dislikeable they were, or how violent or whether they had nobody – Dumbledore always managed to be there. And Vivian couldn't imagine him not being there, it seemed impossible that one so old and wise could one day just…not be there. It was a sad thought, and it brought tears to her eyes, but she pulled herself together and went to her next class. Divination. With Trelawney. Joy. Sighing, she climber the staircase that led up to the Divination Classroom, pushed open the trapdoor, and laughed nervously as the whole class turned towards her. _Drat_ she thought _and I was going to creep in as well!_ Professor Trelawney gave her a stern look but said nothing as she sunk into her place next to Catherine. Catherine gave a puzzled look.

"I'll tell you later!" Vivian whispered, as she gulped down the tea. Catherine waited until she had finished drinking, and then peered down into her cup.

"Ooh, Viv, I see a boat, which means you will go travelling. But if you look at it this way, it looks like a banana. What does that mean?" Vivian snorted into her hand, and Professor Trelawney came over to them. She gasped.

"Oh my goodness!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air. "Could it be? Yes! It is the dreaded banana! You, my child, are going to suffer great illness!" This was too much for Vivian and Catherine, and they burst out laughing, tears rolling down her cheeks. Professor Trelawney was bristled.

"How dare you laugh at the readings of your tea leaves?! This is a very serious matter. I shall read the rest of your tea leaves; you can't leave something like this to amateurs!"

"Oh for goodness sake!" came a voice from behind Vivian and Catherine, where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting. Everybody turned to look at Hermione, who had now turned a deep shade of red. "This stuff is a load of rubbish! Tea leaves, crystal balls, the inner eye!? It's just a whole lot of nonsense made to pull people in!" And with that, she marched out of the room. In a strange way, Vivian was inspired, so she too stood up.

"I'm with Hermione!" Vivian cried, as she marched out with Catherine trailing behind miserably.

Once they were out of ear shot, Catherine grabbed Vivian's arm.

"Viv, I actually quite liked all that stuff! On the outside it doesn't make any sense, but once you look further into it, it's really quite interesting and truth-" But Vivian cut her off.

"Look, if you're so into that stuff, you go back to Trelawney. I never asked you to come with me; I just thought that you had come because you thought the same as em and Hermione. Now, I'm going to go find her, and you can go back to the lesson, if that's what you want." And, leaving a very astounded Catherine, she marched off down the corridor in search of Hermione.

After half an hour of looking, Vivian found Hermione curled up in a chair in the Library. Wondering why she hadn't looked there first, Vivian went over to her.

"Hermione?"

Vivian's old best friend looked up, and as those brown eyes met those green ones, an understanding passed between them. Hermione nodded, and nothing else was said, but later that evening, Harry, Ron and Catherine found the two girls curled up together in the armchair, fast asleep. From then on they were inseparable, and Catherine felt more and more left out. So she made friends with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil; two other girls who were interested in Divination and awestruck with Trelawney. Hermione and Vivian scorned them, and spent hours moaning about Trelawney's claims of prophecies.


	8. Chapter 8

Now that Hermione and Vivian were friends again, Vivian began to spend a lot more time with Harry and Ron. They soon rebuilt the friendship they'd had before Catherine had come to Hogwarts, and it was as if they had never fallen out. Vivian practiced Quidditch with Harry, struggled over their homework with Ron and chatted with Hermione. Now they were a four, going in partners in lessons got a whole lot easier. But it was always awkward when Vivian was around Catherine. The two girls tried to pretend they hadn't noticed each other, but sometimes they would start talking like they used to, until Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavender or Parvati turned up.

Lessons dragged on as they always did, and over November their pile of homework began to tower, except for Hermione's. Christmas drew nearer and nearer, and a bitter coldness spread rapidly round the school. Fires were lit in all the grates, apart from the one in the dungeons. Potions became worse than normal, because the coldness made their fingers swell up and their measurements were inaccurate.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Vivian took to carrying round a jar of fire that Hermione had produced. Although it was against the school rules, it kept them warm, and they slipped it inside their robe if a teacher came past.

As the Christmas holidays started, pupils made plans for the Christmas. Hermione was going skiing with her parents, and Ron thought the whole idea of muggles strapping planks of wood to their feet hilarious.

"Really Ron!" Hermione sighed. "It's not that silly! You strap the skis to you feet, and it makes you travel over the ice smoothly."

"Why would anybody want to though?" Ron asked, laughing. The three that understood skiing sighed.

"What?" Ron moaned. "Being the only person not to know about some things is hard you know!" Harry and Hermione laughed, but something was bothering Vivian. It had been troubling her all month, and she didn't know whether to tell the others or not. She was hoping it would be all right until Christmas, and then she would forget it in the excitement.

"Hey Viv, what's wrong?" Hermione asked Vivian. Vivian's heart began to race.

"Um…it's nothing."

"Which explains why you were staring into space biting your lip?" Harry replied.

"I was not!" Vivian lied. She knew she had been, her lip was hurting from it.

"Come on Vivian!" Ron tried. "You can trust us, we are your friends!"

"Fine!" Vivian sighed. "Well, it's just, my name." she mumbled.

"Your name?" Harry asked.

"What, Vivian?" Ron said, puzzled.

"No, dimwits, she means _Riddle_!" Hermione hissed. The boys looked at her.

"Yeah. Riddle." Vivian replied. Then she sighed. "Doesn't it bother you that my grandfather is Voldemort? The person that murdered Harry's parents, who put that scar on his head, and who is going to try to kill Harry until he succeeds or until Harry kills him? Because it bothers me."

"It doesn't bother me!" Ron and Hermione said together. They all looked at Harry.

"It's fine." He said slowly. "As long as…"

"What?" Vivian asked.

"As long as you don't join him. Then I'd mind. Don't you dare join him, just because you're related."

"Promise!" Vivian laughed. "To be honest, being a deatheater doesn't really appeal to me!"

"Good!" Harry replied. "And don't go marrying one either."

"Yes sir!" Vivian laughed.

"Good. I'm glad you understood."

The four friends burst into laughter.

"But seriously," said Harry when they'd calmed down. "Don't. You're better off with somebody nice."

"OK, let's end this conversation." Vivian said hastily. She wasn't comfortable with Harry giving her marriage advice. "Has anybody done their charms homework?"

"No!" Harry and Ron said together. "When's it in for?"

"Don't worry. It's not in until after the holidays, Viv's just winding you up. And she hasn't done it either."

"As a matter of fact, I have, thank you very much!" Vivian retorted, pulling a scroll of parchment out of her bag. Hermione blushed.

"Ok, sorry." She mumbled.

"It's ok!" Vivian replied, stowing the parchment back in her bag and grinning at Hermione. "Who's for some lunch then?"


	9. Chapter 9

Christmas holidays raced past and soon it came to the day when Hermione was due to leave with her parents for skiing.

"You know what." Hermione announced the morning of her departure. "I don't think I will go skiing. To be honest, I'm not really keen on the idea."

"But you said!" Ron exclaimed through a mouthful of food.

"Ron, that was only to make you like the idea of skiing!" Vivian said, ducking from flying bits of sausage.

"Really Ronald!" Hermione grimaced, handing him a napkin. Ron scowled and folded his arms, but couldn't keep it up for long. He, like Vivian, was ecstatic about Hermione staying for Christmas.

And soon Christmas Day was upon them. Vivian woke up, and squealed in delight at the weight on her feet.

"Hermione!" she squeaked. "I have presents!" The other girls in her dormitory groaned, and Catherine looked at her scathingly.

"Duh, it's Christmas. Haven't you ever got presents on Christmas?"

"No." Vivian said sadly. "I don't have a family, remember!"

"I wonder if your granddad has sent you anything!" Parvati giggled.

"You shut up about my granddad!" Vivian warned.

"Parvati, don't!" Catherine whispered. "That's not fair."

Vivian got up and went over to Hermione, who was tearing open a present from Harry.

"Oh wow!" she exclaimed. "Look at this beautiful quill Vivian! Much nicer than what Ron got me! He got me a book on the Chudley Cannons – his favourite Quidditch team!" Vivian laughed, and went over to her own, rather smaller pile. There were 5 presents – from Ron, Hermione, Harry, Catherine, and Hagrid, who she got on very well with. Her best presents had to be Harry and Catherine's. Harry got her a silver necklace, and Catherine got her a model broomstick that zoomed around. There was a little card with it, saying 'Let's be Friends'. Vivian felt bad then, as she hadn't got Catherine anything. She rummaged around in her suitcase and pulled out a big packet of muggle strawberry sweets that she had got at Kings Cross and never eaten. Going over to Catherine, she handed it to her and said,

"Sorry, there was no wrapping paper!" Catherine just laughed, and popped a strawberry sweet in her mouth. Smiling, Vivian went back over to Hermione.

"It's nice to see that you two are friends again!" Hermione commented. Vivian was surprised; as far as she knew, Hermione and Catherine didn't get on too well. She gave Hermione a scrutinising look.

"What?" Hermione moaned. "Am I not allowed to say something nice once in a while?"

"I suppose!" Vivian said happily. "This is going to be the best Christmas ever!"

"Yup!" Hermione replied. "Now, we better go and see the boys."

They found Harry and Ron in the common room, exited looks on their faces. Harry ran over to them.

"Viv!" he said, hugging her. "That present was great! Hexes for Your Enemies…classic!" he laughed, opening the book and showing her one of the spells. Ron, however, was more interested in one of Harry's presents.

"Look, Harry, you missed one!" Pointing at a small square package, he picked it up and shook it. "Feels soft!" Harry took it off Ron and gently pulled off the wrapping paper. Vivian found herself not daring to breathe. A silvery piece of material floated out and lay on the floor. Harry bent to pick it up, and as the cloth covered his hand, his hand disappeared. They could see right through the material and his hand, right down to the floor.

"Wicked!" Ron said. "That's an invisibility cloak! They're really rare they are! Who's it from? Must've cost them loads!"

They searched around for a label, but Hermione only found a small piece of paper saying, 'This was your Father's. Use it well.'

"Well that helps, doesn't it!" Ron snorted. "They could have at least said who it was from!"

"Ron!" Hermione sighed. "Maybe they want to remain anonymous."

"Whatever they wanted to remain, I'm going to remain starved for the rest of the day if we don't get to breakfast soon!" Ron groaned. Hermione laughed.

"C'mon!" Harry nodded. "Otherwise we'll miss it!"

"Harry," Vivian said sarcastically. "Breakfast at Christmas is going to go on for hours – Dumbledore said!"

"Oh yeah!" The others replied, wandering down to the hall.

"What would you do without me?" Vivian asked. Everybody laughed, and they made their way down to the Great Hall. Just as they were nearing the Hall, Harry pulled Vivian to one side, and motioned for Ron and Hermione to go on. Vivian, puzzled, followed him into a classroom, where he shut the door.

"Look, Vivian." He began, taking her hands. She felt herself blushing, but she didn't know why. She didn't fancy Harry, and she needed to set him straight.

"Harry!" she cut in. "I don't love you. And don't tell me you love me, because I don't need to hear it right now. It's Christmas, don't ruin it." And she walked out, leaving a heartbroken Harry behind.

When Harry eventually joined them in the Hall, Vivian thought that his eyes looked red, but she didn't say anything. He wouldn't look at her all day, and he did his best to ignore her. When they said goodnight and went to bed, they both went up the stairs without a backward glance.

But Vivian lay there all night, tossing and turning awkwardly. Her thoughts were fixed on Harry; she was worried she'd hurt him.

Harry was doing the same in his bed, and the conversation between him and Vivian kept on playing in his head, over and over, on a never ending loop. He couldn't block it out; he tried, but nothing worked.

In the end, at about two in the morning, Vivian scrambled out of bed and out of the girls' dormitories, not bothering to put on slippers or a dressing gown. Her short nightie flapped about her knees and she batted at it angrily.

"Harry?" she hissed, pressing herself to the boys' dormitory door. There was no answer. "Harry?"

The door swung open, revealing a very tired looking Seamus.

"Is Harry there?" Vivian asked, embarrassed, and suddenly alarmingly aware of the length of her nightie.

Harry emerged from his bed, looking better than ever with his hair messed up and with his blue pyjamas on. His were full length, unlike Viv's.

"Vivian?" He asked, using her full name for the first time in ages.

"We need to talk." Vivian said meekly.

"Heck yeah," he laughed weakly, and followed her down to the common room, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Look," she began, when they had both sat down. "When I said I don't love you, I might have been lying a tiny bit."

He raised his eyebrows and glared at her.

"Ok ok!" she laughed. "I do love you. A lot. The reason I lied is because if we break up, I still want to be friends. What we have as a friendship is awesome, and I never want to lose that."

"Yeah, me neither. But what are you saying?"

Vivian slapped her hand to her head and dragged it down her face.

"God, you make this harder than it already is!" She hissed.

"What?" he whined, staring at her with those penetrating green eyes. She stared back with her equally bright ones.

"I'm not going to tell you now!" she said stubbornly, folding her arms and looking at his triumphantly, pouting slightly from mostly arrogance.

And he kissed her. Not for very long, but it was still a kiss. She closed her eyes in joy as he put one hand in her hair. Both hearts were beating fast, and in time. When they broke apart, they were both grinning.

"So, what were you going to say?" He asked smugly.

"Pretty much that." She replied, laying her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him, and smiled.

"You don't care that my grandfather…" she trailed off.

"Just don't go there." Harry replied firmly. He craned his neck and kissed her again, but for longer this time. She felt like she was flying, and couldn't help but smile. She knew now what her life had lacked all those years. Love.


	10. Chapter 10

"You two are so gross!" Ron spat, slamming his goblet down onto the table one dinner time. Harry grinned and Vivian peeled themselves apart, moving to their own spaces on the bench. Vivian wound her leg from around Harry's waist reluctantly, winking at Hermione. They both giggled.

"Get a room!" Hermione teased, eyes not leaving the book in front of her. She lifted food to her mouth in between paragraphs, slowly prodding her jaw until she found her mouth. The other three were watching her with amused expressions on their faces.

"Harry, have you seen my jumper?" I asked, looking underneath the bench. Harry frowned.

"Oh, I think it is on my bed. I'll go and look." Harry kissed her on the top of her head before sprinting out of the hall. Vivian relaxed into her seat, sighing contentedly.

"Vivian?"

She turned around to find herself looking at the bottom of Carlo's jumper. Blushing profusely she got up and shook his hand. He raised it to his lips, but did not kiss it like before. Instead he breathed on it gently, a mark that would linger for longer.

"Carlo, I have a boyfriend. You know that." Vivian whispered. "Harry will be back soon."

"We must walk." Carlo's voice was thick and smooth and so convincing. Vivian let him pull her arm and tuck her hand into the crook at his elbow, where it was warm and safe. They strolled into the grounds, listening to the birds and each others' breathing.

"What do you want, Carlo? Not meaning to be rude, but I have lessons in fifteen minutes."

"I wish to…speak with you. Please sit."

They sat down on a grassy tussock. Vivian tucked her skirt beneath her legs and looked up at him expectantly.

"We have not spoken or seen each other since I joined Gryffindor. I know this pains you as much as it does me. I think of you every minute of the day, my pretty Vivian. I want to be with you. Harry is not a problem. He is merely a pastime of yours that can easily be discarded."

Vivian opened her mouth to let out the torrent of anger that flowed through her. But as she did he pressed his lips to hers roughly, with nothing of Harry's carefulness or Carlo's usual gentleness when he kissed her hands. His hands were pressing on the back of her head, holding her in a lock she could not escape. She began to protest, but then flashbacks of her conversations with Harry came back to her.

_Vivian stood up. And then she caught sight of him. Harry. Staring at her and the look in his eyes was that of pure hatred. And this time, when the tears came, she let them fall down her cheeks, splashing onto her robes and the desk in front of her. __**She cried because of him.**_

"Stop it!" she cried into his mouth, pulling away with all her might. He frowned.

"You did not like?"

"No I bloody well did not. I have a boy- Oh My God! Harry, come back!"

Harry was sprinting across the grounds, back towards the school. Vivian leapt up from the ground and began to chase him, her long red hair streaming out like a streak of fire, her skirt flying up around her waist. A lot of boys wolf-whistled, but she ignored them. Her eyes were fixed on one boy and one boy only. Ironic how he was the one running away from her.

"Harry, we need to talk."

They were all sprawled in the armchairs in Gryffindor common room when Vivian arrived, panting and red faced. Hermione and Ron exchanged uncertain glances.

"Ron, we left something in the library." When Ron frowned at her, she sighed. "Come _on_!"

"Thanks guys." Vivian mumbled, waiting until they had gone till she went over to Harry.

"Let me explain!" she cried before he could even open his mouth. "Carlo wanted to talk, so we did and then he kissed me. He had me in a headlock and I couldn't move any part of my body. It was some kind of spell. He put me under a spell!"

The words tumbled out like a torrent of water.

"I know what the spell was." Harry said slowly, finally looking at her properly. "It's called desire. It's what I get when I see you, when our lips meet or just whenever we tough. I guess I'll never feel that again. Go and be with Carlo. It's over."

He marched out of the common room, his hands clenched into fists and his shoulders shaking. Vivian crumpled into the chair as great sobs racked her whole body. That seemingly perfect relationship had only lasted a couple of weeks. She curled into a ball and cried for hours, until Hermione found her and wrapped her arms around her. Hermione didn't tell Vivian that Harry was currently crying as well. She merely rocked her to sleep and then moved her with a levitating spell to her bed, where she slept all through the next day.


	11. Chapter 11

It was then that the dreams began; terrifying dreams that had Vivian writhing in pain and screaming. The other girls in her dormitory teased her for being pathetic, but deep down they knew that something must be seriously wrong for a girl like Vivian to scream like that. Since Harry had broken up with her, neither he nor Ron had been talking to her. Ron had suddenly wanted to spend a lot of time with Hermione, so Vivian was usually on her own.

Three days after the end of Harry and Vivian's relationship and the beginning of the nightmares, Catherine found Vivian in the dormitory.

"Vivian, can I join you?" Catherine was hovering in the doorway, unsure whether to disturb her or not. She was surprised when Viv raised her head and grinned at her.

"Of course you can. Please do." Catherine sat on the bed, watching as the other girl put away her book and then cast her piercing look.

"Viv, I wanted to ask you if we could be friends again. Those few weeks were...well, amazing. You are such an interesting character and such an enjoyable person to be around. Please can we be friends?"

There was a pause in which Vivian could have sworn she heard Catherine's heart beating.

"Cat, of course we can!" she cried, throwing her arms around the girl. "Now let's go and get some lunch."

The entrance hall was packed when they got there, but they managed to find seats far away from Harry and Ron. Hermione looked at them wistfully, and then her gaze sharpened as she realised who Vivian was sat with.

"So what is the deal with you and Harry?" Catherine asked, chewing absent-mindedly on a bread roll. Vivian sighed.

"He broke up with me." She giggled as Cat's mouth turned into a little 'o'. "Yeah, I know. Everything seemed fine between us, great even, but then Carlo asked me to walk and talk with him. I was so stupid that I suspected nothing.

"Well, he started talking about how Harry was merely a pastime and how we would be better together. I was going to tell him that I loved Harry, but then he did something to me. My whole body seemed to freeze, and then images of that day when I found out about my...Grandfather came back to me. The way that Harry looked at me as if he really hated me and the way I cried myself to sleep that night. When I could move again, I told him to stop it. And he kissed me, but there were none of the fireworks I get when I kiss Harry. He hurt me, pressing my head so tightly that it felt like it was going to explode. But the worst thing is, Harry saw me, and thought _I_ kissed Carlo, not the other way around. So he broke up with me."

Catherine said nothing, just chewed on her bread. Swallowing heavily, she closed her eyes and then nodded.

"Well, I think we can establish that Carlo is an idiot. But now let's try to see it from Harry's point of view.

"It must have taken courage to ask you out in the first place, regardless of how much he loved you or not, because of whom you are, Miss Riddle." Vivian hit her on the arm, hard.

"Ow! Listen, please. So once you were together, every day must have pained him. He loves you, anybody can see that, but your Grandfather killed his parents. He must be torn between the two loyalties, and any little thing that went wrong could make him lean towards his parents. It just so happens that either Carlo realised that or Harry was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"You know what, Cat? You should be an agony aunt." Laughing, Vivian stood up without another word and marched over to where Harry was sat, one giggling Patil twin on each side.

Without even telling him to turn around, Vivian leant over him and kissed him first on the forehead, then on the nose, then the mouth, before sitting on his lap and resting her head on his shoulder.

"That was just to get your attention. Now follow me, please."

She didn't wait for him to answer, but grabbed his hand and towed him off to the nearest empty classroom. There was always the risk of Peeves, but Vivian really couldn't have cared less.

"I am an idiot. A stupid, careless idiot. But you have to know; he had me under some kind of spell. I couldn't move anything until we broke apart. And besides, he's a rubbish kisser compared to you."

Harry blushed, looking away from her and tracing a groove in the table.

"Viv, I really like you. But I can't keep doing this. You have no _idea_ how many boys talk about you, in the most disgusting ways. I have to clench my teeth and fists to stop myself from killing them. It's not as hard when we aren't together. I'm sorry."

Vivian's mouth fell open. She had not expected this from Harry; the boy who had asked her out in the first place. There was suddenly a gaping hole in her heart. Her breathing became shallow and her heart began to race. She clutched at Harry's arm, begging him to get Madame Pomfrey, but he merely shook her off and strode out of the door. Vivian staggered after him, just managing to get to the Great Hall. Falling to her hands and knees and ignoring the smothered giggles of the Slytherins, she crawled over to Cat. She was sat with two friends she didn't recognise, but she didn't care. Vivian clutched at her. She spun around, her eyes widening when she saw Viv.

"Hannah, Aisling, go and get Madame Pomfrey." She ordered. The two girls stood up and ran out of the Hall. Cat scooped her up and lay her on the bench. She felt everybody's gaze on her, but she didn't care. Vivian didn't care about anything. She was numb.

When Vivian woke up the next morning, she was in her bed in the dormitory. Catherine was sat on the floor to the right of her feet, talking away to people who were either really short or sat at the foot of her bed. Trying not to make any noise, Vivian wriggled to the end of her bed and peered down. Two red-headed boys looked up, and they looked so much like Ron and so alike that she laughed.

"You're Fred and George, aren't you?" She asked, forgetting her attempted quietness. All five of them looked up then; Fred, George, Cat and the two girls she realised were Hannah and Aisling.

"I'm George, and he's Fred." The one on the right said. On his lap was the darker of the two girls. Vivian blinked.

"Are you Hannah or Aisling?" She asked.

"I'm Hannah." She indicated to the other girl who was nestled into the side of Fred. "That's Aisling. Don't be deceived by her quietness; she is not normally like this."

Aisling's face broke into a grin and she straightened up.

"Oh dear God." Hannah muttered, turning her face into George's shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and Vivian felt my heart tear a little more as she thought of how Harry used to do that.

"Hello, I'm Aisling, as she said. Cat has told me all about you. Did you really go out with Harry Potter?" Aisling burst out, her voice a fast current of words. Vivian's eyes pricked, and Cat glared at her.

"Nice one, Aisling. She's supposed to be getting over him, not being reminded of him every two seconds."

Aisling's face fell and she huddled closer in to Fred. He wrapped his arms around her, rocking her gently. Vivian sniffed at the closeness of the two pairs.

"Ok, so the Third Years are going to Hogsmeade this weekend. I know all the ways to get to Hogsmeade from here. We'll go in with permission and you three can sneak in. It'll work fine." Fred said, giving George a high-five. Vivian laughed, along with Hannah, Aisling and Catherine.

"But will we not get caught?" Cat asked, worry creasing her forehead. Fred laughed, reaching around Aisling to ruffle Cat's hair. She fought him off but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her on top of Aisling. They all laughed, including George and Hannah, and I suddenly felt very left out.

"I'm in." Vivian said loudly.

"Excellent." The twins said. George beamed at her, but Cat looked at her incredulously.

"If we got caught, we could get in serious trouble." She said, her frown deepening. George rolled his eyes.

"You aren't going to get caught. This plan; it's foolproof."

"And besides," Fred added. "Filch is a fool."

Aisling laughed and kissed him passionately. Hannah threw a pillow at them.

"Get a room!" She cried. Aisling sniffed.

"We have a room, you lot just happen to be in it."

"Get _another_ room." Hannah teased, taking back the pillow and replacing it on the bed it came from.

"You can't kick me out, I'm your twin." Aisling laughed, sitting on Fred's lap. He kissed her nose. Vivian's jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"You two are _twins_?" She gasped. They both nodded.

"A twin for a twin." Hannah joked, looking adoringly up at George. All four of them laughed. Cat looked at Vivian.

"I know, I couldn't believe it either, when they told me. But it is true, honest."

Aisling and Hannah nodded in unison. So did Fred and George. An awkward silence settled over the group. It lasted for a few moments, before there was a great rumble. Aisling blushed.

"_What_?" She asked. "I'm hungry!" We all laughed, Fred the loudest, and he kissed her nose again before sweeping her up in his arms.

"Oh, we can't have that!" He cried. George did the same thing with Hannah, and Vivian giggled, looking at Cat expectantly. She shook her head.

"No way. You can walk."

There couldn't have been a happier group that made its way to lunch, and Vivian didn't look once at Harry as they passed him. Ron touched his arm gently and Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but the group swept past them as if they didn't exist.

"They are the worst brother's any boy could hope for." Ron grumbled, glaring at their retreating backs.


	12. Chapter 12 Finale

On the morning of the Hogsmeade trip, the sun shone brightly. The day was warm but not too hot, and there were so many students above the Third Year that Vivian, Catherine, Hannah and Aisling slipped through the secret entrance easily. They came up in the sweet shop, but Fred and George were old friends of the owners. There must have been hundreds of people milling about in Hogsmeade, and after a quick drink of Butterbeer the six of them hit the shops.

After their drink they headed into Zonko's Joke Shop. They spent half an hour looking round, laughing at the more ridiculous objects and buying the funniest ones. Vivian bought a little can that looked like a drink can but was heat censored and let off a foul smell whenever something warm touched it. Fred and George were almost impossible to drag out of the shop. Hannah and Aisling had to yell at them to get their attention. Shouting matches ensued, but they were never hurtful; always good-humoured. When they finally emerged they were all gasping for another drink. They passed back down the same streets, past the same alleyways. As they passed the gloomiest alley, Vivian could have sworn she saw something move in the shadows, however she dismissed it. But the next alleyway bore something much more menacing than the dark. Just as she pointed to something in a window the other side of the street, a gloved hand shot out and grabbed Vivian, smothering her before she could make a sound. None of the others noted her absence. Hannah and George were kissing while Fred, Aisling and Cat had wandered over to see what Vivian had pointed at.

A struggling Vivian managed to catch a glimpse of her captor before the scene around them vanished. The hand left her mouth, but she knew it was too late to scream. With a faint 'pop', a new scene appeared. A scene filled with people in black and with bone masks over their faces. Vivian gasped as all the happy thoughts that had been floating around at the back of her head vanished. There was a chuckle form beside her, and she spun around.

"So, you are Vivian." It wasn't a question, but a statement. It was a cruel voice that spoke those words; a voice that would haunt Vivian for the rest of her existence.

"Yeah, what do I mean to you? Take me back to my friends. Now."

"Ah, I see you have inherited my demanding qualities. Charming." A shudder ran through Vivian when she realised who was speaking.

"Grandfather?" She asked. The word tasted bitter on her tongue; full of hatred and anger. The man nodded, drawing aside his mask. Vivian gasped.

His skin was snow white and paper thin. Vivian could see every one of the veins in his temple with amazing clarity. His nose was merely two slits in that despicable face, his eyes were like two black holes. He smiled, revealing a set of dirty, pointed teeth. Vivian shuddered again.

"Yes, I am your Grandfather. You resemble me, I see that now. You like that? You are proud to be of my blood?" He snarled. Vivian shook her head.

"I am nothing like you." She spat. "You are a killer. I hate you."

"Stupid child. You think your words can hurt me. But my own son spoke those very words before running off with that foul Mother of yours. Words can never hurt me."

"I am not related to any snake in this world." Vivian hissed. Voldemort merely chuckled.

"You are a rude little girl, aren't you? But you have an amazing amount of power. I will make you a deal. You join my Death Eaters, become my right hand woman. I can make you so great, so powerful. We can be great together. _Invincible_. But if you refuse, you will have to die. You have witnessed too much, heard too much."

There was a pause as Vivian considered this. But in her heart she knew what she must answer. Because the man in front of her - whether he was her Grandfather or not - had killed Harry's parents and so many other people. He was a wicked man, and she wanted nothing more to do with him. She grinned.

"I will not join your stinking Death Eaters." She said boldly. He bared his teeth and the Death Eaters around him growled. He raised a hand.

"Why do you say that, child?" He asked, genuinely curious. Vivian curled her hands into fists.

"Partly because you are terrible people who care nothing for anybody else. But mostly because you all need a drastic wardrobe change. I wouldn't be seen dead in those outfits."

"Oh, don't worry, you'll be seen dead." Voldemort hissed. He curled one finger in towards his palm, and it took Vivian a while to realise that he was beckoning somebody. Some_thing_.

"Goodbye, Vivian. I would have liked to know you better. Such a waste of life."

A rattling breath came from behind her. She whipped around. Black cloaks, skeleton hands, gaping mouths, and the sound of her heartbeat drumming alongside, always there, never leaving. The cloaked figures got closer, their breath filling her ears. A cold sweat dripped down her forehead. She cowered away, curling up and begging for mercy. But they were merciless; they obeyed nobody but the Dark Lord and kissed everybody who stood in their path. But the kiss they gave you wasn't one that made you flutter inside. They sucked your soul out and left nothing but an empty body floating around. She cried out, making the mistake of opening her mouth. They took advantage, drew closer, she could feel something being taken from her, something precious. It tugged at her heart, grabbed at her stomach, yanked at her whole being and point. And then it was gone, and so were they, and she was left with nothing. No parents, no home, no soul.


End file.
